Shield Bash
damage plus of your shield Block Chance as Holy damage. | class = Crusader (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Secondary | gen = | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Holy | cost = Wrath | other = Requires Shield; Clears Immobilized effects; Destroys corpses | skill_image = GoldenShieldBasher.jpg }}Shield Bash is a Secondary skill, closely resembling the Paladin skills Smite and Charge. In-game The Crusader rushes forward with +140% increased speed (only if directed at the target, not at the location), up to 80 yards. While charging, the Crusader moves unhindered and can move through enemies (not obstacles), until they reach a designated target. Then the charge hits one enemy (and all others within 3 yards of the target and 20 yards behind the target; the cone is much broader than the visual effect) for 700% damage plus the shield's Block Chance x 3 (that is, up to 60% additional damage as Holy, to a total of 760%, for most level 70 shields; other block chance increasing modifiers, if any, work too). Primary target is also always Immobilized for 1 second if the Crusader has charged into them. Targeting an empty ground will retarget charge to the closest enemy within 10 yards or, if none found, the Crusader will unleash the Bash right in front of themselves. The ability can be interrupted during the hit animation, and some other skills can be used at that time. Skill Runes *'Shattered Shield: '''increases the blast radius to 12 yards and the cone length to 30 yards, and damage to 740% plus 335% of Block Chance. *'One on One': damage type changes to Lightning, and primary target is also stunned for 1.5 seconds, while other affected enemies are knocked back up to 30 yards. *'Shield Cross: damage type changes to Physical, and in addition to the main shield, also releases 3 more, to left, right and behind the Crusader. Additional shields deal 155% damage as Physical plus 100% of the shield's Block Chance. *'Crumble: '''damage type changes to Fire, and killed enemies explode, dealing 660% damage as Fire to enemies behind them (in a 30 yard long line) and knocking those enemies back (up to 30 yards). *'Pound: '''damage type changes to Physical, damage increases to 1320% and 500% of Block Chance, but the length of the cone is reduced to 8 yards (maximum charge distance is not changed). Non-rune enhancements *Piro Marella' (Legendary Crusader Shield): reduces Wrath cost by 40-50%. *'Flail of the Ascended' (Legendary Two-Handed Flail): Shield Glare deals damage equal to up to 5 last Shield Bash casts to each affected enemy. *'Drakon's Lesson' (Legendary Bracers): if Shield Bash hits 3 enemies or less, its damage increases by 300-400%, and it refunds 25% of Wrath cost. *'Roland's Legacy Set''' (Set Bonus for 2 items): every cast reduces remaining cooldowns of Laws and Defensive skills by 1 second. *'Roland's Legacy Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): increases damage by 13000%, multiplicative to other modifiers. *'Roland's Legacy Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): every cast that hits an enemy increases Attack Speed by 75% and reduces damage taken by 15% for 8 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. Passives *'Towering Shield': increases damage by 20%. Category:Crusader Skills